Spider Queen
The Spider Queen is a boss in Vesteria that spawns in the Spider Lair. There are some items that are dropped exclusively by the Spider Queen, namely the Spider's Essence, Spider Queen's Crown and the Spider Egg. She also exclusively drops spider-themed weapons: the Royal Fang, the Spider Fang Dagger, the Webbed Staff, and the Spider Leg Bow. Due to their strengths, they are currently the most sought-after weapons in the entire game. Spider weapons that haven't been upgraded through scrolls (referred to as "clean weapons") wield a high price among traders. This boss is set to have a timed spawning schedule with 12-hour intervals. Right now, the Spider Queen spawns at 7AM PST and 7PM PST. Attacks * Royal Skewer: Uses her two front legs to attack players in front of her. Does really heavy damage and knocks back anyone who got hit. * Rallying Screech: Summons an array of vicious Spiderlings. Some of them may come out larger than usual. * Venom Bomb: Tosses out bombs which litter damaging venom pools on the floor upon explosion. Strategy General At least 10 players must be present in the server for the Spider Queen fight to even begin in the first place. The Spider Queen is a tough egg to crack open. She has a variety of attacks at its disposal which can ruin your day. It is recommended to come into the Spider Lair with the best equipment in hand, such as fully-upgraded armor and effect-manipulating potions, although her attacks are strong enough to bypass the mitigations of the effects. The Rallying Screech attack summons normal and supersized Spiderlings, which with a few attacks will knock you out. Giant Spiderlings also have a ton of health and thus are hard to knock down. When they appear, it may be best to take care of them first before going back to the Spider Queen, as they can become a nuisance when in the middle of battle. The Mage Bomb is recommended for crowd control, as within a few minutes the floor may be flooded with Spiderlings. When this happens, try to jump frequently to avoid the Spiderlings. Most of the time it is best to keep your distance when fighting the Spider Queen, as she can be pretty dangerous at close-range. Long-ranged attacks like Bows and abilities are preferred. Her Royal Skewer is lethal when her enemies are at point blank range. That's not to say she can't be a fighter from a distance, as her Venom Bombs are not to be taken lightly. Furthermore, Spiderlings can chase you down in no time. Using skills with AoE effects and consumables to boost stats can be beneficial, as they can dish out a ton of extra damage on the Spider Queen while increasing survivability. Furthermore, if things get dire, using consumables to regain health quickly are very useful to avoid the 15-second respawn time. Maximum Loot / EXP How the game treats looting from enemies also applies to the Spider Queen. The more damage one does to her, the more they will reap in the spoils. To increase damage output, it's best to use both skills and normal attacks at the same time, along with stacking potion and other consumable effects. For example: Hunters with increased DEX and STR from potions may use both Dagger Throw and Execute along with their standard attack frequently as a means to increase their damage output and to ensure a great profit from the ordeal. To get the most EXP out of the ordeal, either create or join a party. If there's 2-5 players in the party, there's a 10% EXP boost. If there are 6 or more players in the party, there's a 20% EXP boost. The player who deals the most damage to the Spider Queen receives the Spider Queen's Crown, which does not protect them from all sources of damage. Trivia * The Spider Queen is the first (and currently the only) boss The Vesteria Team has made. * Supersized Spider Queens exist, although they can be summoned only by the developers. * Before the current spawning system was implemented, Berezaa had to manually spawn the Spider Queen in the Spider Lair. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies